ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Established Standards
This page contains all formally established standards for creating and editing an acceptable card. This page acts as a basic knowledge of creating a card and guide for you in this wikipedia. A normal wiki-generated table of contents is not suitable for us to make a card, so we have borrow the code from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki, so please use the code (known as template) to make your card. We will teach you how to use the template and please read the rules of making a card or else your cards are going to get deleted. Creating Pages To create a page, simply click "Create a Page" at the main portal, type in the name of the article/name. Be sure to spellcheck the name before pressing Enter. If you do type it incorrectly, simply rename the article. If you can't create a page, it's either because no name was entered for the article or because a page containing that name of the article you're attempting to make exists. If it's the latter, DO NOT change the name of the article that already exists; instead, add a symbol or label with your username. Example : Elemental Hero Neos (Mr. Peter Pan) This wikia and the cards made here try to stay as close as possible to Konami's standards. Meaning, when you make a card, DO NOT use vulgarity or other words that would not be found on a TCG/OCG card. Basically, if the word is not used on a TCG/OCG card name, DO NOT use it. If you absolutely must use those words (swear words aside), then place it under "|trans=" when editing your card. Violations of this rule, including loopholes will have the article in question deleted on the first offense, and the user responsible for the violation blocked on further violations. Image When attempting to upload any images you've made, make sure that your image satisfies the following criteria: 1. The image(s) does not belong to a particular artist such as those from DeviantArt, or any other imagehosting site. 2. The image is used with permission if it does. 3. The image is not from a search website such as Google, Yahoo, or Bing. 4. The image is not from the main Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. 5. The image is not a recolor of any of the above criteria. Violating these 5 criteria will have the image(s) deleted, or for more blatant plagiarism, will have the entire article deleted. Images from a video game/anime/manga/etc. franchise may be used if the image in question would be an approximation of what the intended card would look like. However, you cannot make cards of that copyrighted material. Ex: A swordsman card can have a picture of Cloud Strife, but you cannot make a "Cloud Strife" Yu-Gi-Oh! card or have the card/article named as such. Any cards that break the rule will be deleted, and the user will get a warning, and perhaps banned. Template Read it, if you don't get it, please contact some seniors such as Comet Knight or XBrain. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Types/Attributes DO NOT CREATE NEW TYPES OR ATTRIBUTES WITHOUT AN ADMIN'S PERMISSION. If you would like to create a new type/attribute, please talk to the admins. Please note that if you could possibly use a type that already exists, please do. Do not try to create Devil-type since it is already exist, known as Fiend-type. Categories Please do not randomly add categories, except for Type, Owner name, ATK, DEF or something that is require to make your card reach the standard requirement. You can also choose not to add any category if you are lazy. File names * When you upload a card image, please capitalize them accordingly to the title of the card image. For example, the card Majesty of Chaos's file image's title is the same capitalization as the card. This makes it easier to see in the Image directory and it will be easier to navigate. Do not create a new page on an item because you mis-capitalized. It will be deleted. * Do not end a page name with a period, even if the card/title should have a period, like Monster Reproduction Inc., because pages named this way cannot be linked to properly, and are difficult to edit, move or delete. In addition, certain symbols, such as the number sign (#), cannot be added to the page name. Card Needs Work If you see any page that needs work or does not meet the standard rules, just notify them, do not simply edit their works unless it doesn't affect their card, such as fixing template. If the page mainly needs formatting work or card standardization, edit their page and leave this message on their card. In all cases, use your comment to let future editors know what needs to be fixed. Please be specific so they know when they can remove the header. Userpages Please refer to . ATK & DEF Limitations If you are wondering what the ATK, DEF, or level of a monster should be, be sure to check these guidelines: *'Rule of 2000' *'Rule of 3000' *'Rule of 5000' *'Rule of Copyrights' And as a warning, if you do not follow the Established Standards, know that your card may be deleted. Booster Packs/Structure Decks Please refer to . Character Please refer to Other Blatantly overpowered cards, cards with terrible grammar, or card lores that resemble little, if at all like the real cards in the TCG/OCG will be considered violating the Established Standards, and thus will be deleted accordingly. So please put some thought in your work before you hit that submit button. Also, if you know how, try to adhere to the style of writing when making cards. ---- Category:HelpCategory:Rules